Jusqu'au bout
by Ilunae
Summary: Kacchan avait tout fait pour le protéger. Il était donc normal pour Izuku de s'occuper de lui. UA zombie.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Le rating est principalement parce qu'il y a un peu de gore.

* * *

Il avait toujours admiré Kacchan. Depuis tout petit son ami d'enfance avait été doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il avait été capable de battre des enfants plus âgés que lui. Il était aussi très intelligent et, il avait appris très tôt à lire les kanjis. Il avait toujours été le premier de leur classe.

Izuku avait toujours voulu être comme lui. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait toujours suivi, même quand Kacchan avait commencé à le repousser. Tout n'avait pas été facile entre eux. Leur relation avait été plus que tumultueuse quand ils avaient été au collège.

Puis leur relation s'était améliorée à leur entrée au lycée. Ils avaient enfin réussi à se comprendre et à travailler ensemble. Depuis, ils avaient toujours été ensemble.

Quand l'invasion zombie avait commencé, Kacchan avait tout fait pour le protéger. Izuku avait survécu en grande partie grâce à lui. Il était donc normal pour lui de s'occuper de Kacchan depuis qu'il s'était blessé.

De son point de vue, Izuku prenait très bien soin de lui. Il l'aidait à manger. D'ailleurs, c'était le jour où il devait aller chercher de la nourriture pour Kacchan et lui.

Son ami d'enfance l'aurait sans doute incendié en le voyant sortir tout seul dans la ville infestée de zombies mais, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il avait bien appris de la part de Kacchan. Il pouvait s'en sortir tout seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela.

Izuku se dirigea jusqu'au centre commercial le plus proche. C'était là où il avait le plus de chance de trouver de la nourriture encore comestible.

Une fois arrivé en ayant pris soin d'éviter les morts-vivants, il se dirigea vers les rayons où se trouvaient les produits qui l'intéressait. Kacchan lui avait bien apprit à choisir ce qui se conservait le plus longtemps.

En voyant les rayons déserts, il pensait ne pas avoir de chance pour cette fois. Il fut donc surpris quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme prête à le frapper avec un couteau.

"Woooaaaaah !" fit Izuku en sursautant.

Il leva les deux mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il n'était pas dangereux. La jeune femme soupira avant de baisser son arme.

"Oh ! Tu n'es pas un zombie ! Tu m'as fait peur !"

"Vous... vous aussi !" Izuku rebaissa ses bras.

Il avait plus que de la chance pour cette fois. Les survivants étaient très rares dans leur ville. La plupart qui venaient chercher de la nourriture dans le centre commercial se faisaient dévorer par les zombies. Il le savait parce qu'il avait déjà retrouvé plusieurs morceaux de leurs cadavres.

S'il y avait d'autres personnes qui venaient dans ce magasin, il ne les avait encore jamais croisé.

"Je suis désolée pour ça ! On ne peut jamais être trop prudents avec tous les zombie qui traînent !"

"Non, ça va je comprends ! J'ai toujours une arme sur moi aussi !"

Il discuta un peu avec la jeune femme. Elle était toute seule chez elle et, c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle voyait un autre survivant depuis des semaines. Elle avait réussi à survivre toute seule en passant de temps en temps au centre commercial.

"Et donc... Toi aussi tu es tout seul ?"

"Euh... Oui... Enfin, non ! Je vis toujours avec Kacchan ! Mais il ne peut pas sortir en ce moment !"

"Oh ! Il est blessé ?"

"Oui, il ne se sent pas très bien en ce moment !"

Il continua de discuter avec elle pendant qu'ils prenaient des provisions. Kacchan lui avait appris à ne pas trop prendre trop de choses pour ne pas être ralenti dans la rue.

"Vous pouvez venir à la maison, si vous voulez ! Je vous présenterai Kacchan !"

"Oh ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne voudrez pas déranger !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous raconter ? Avec tous les zombies qui parcourent cette ville, on doit s'entraider entre survivants ! Puis, je suis sûr que Kacchan sera ravi de vous voir !"

"Eh bien ! Dans ce cas, d'accord ! Ça me fait aussi plaisir de ne plus être toute seule ! J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce Kacchan !"

Kacchan ayant choisi une maison proche du magasin, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour rentrer. Ils eurent de la chance de ne pas croiser de zombie. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient ramené, Izuku n'aurait pas à retourner au centre commercial avant un bon moment. Tant mieux. Comme cela, il aurait plus de temps pour s'occuper de Kacchan.

"On va d'abord tout ranger dans la cuisine !"

"D'accord, je vais t'aider !"

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour tout ranger dans les placards. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant ce temps.

"C'est très joli, ici en tout cas ! Beaucoup mieux que la cave où je me planque !"

"Merci, c'est Kacchan qui l'a choisie ! Les zombies ne peuvent pas rentrer comme on a tout bien barricadé !"

C'était la première chose que Kacchan avait voulu faire quand il avait choisi la maison. Ne laissait aucun zombie entrer. Izuku avait eu peur que cela ne fût pas suffisant pour les empêcher d'entrer mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi jusque là.

"J'ai vu ça !"

"C'est bon, on a fini ! Je vais vous présenter Kacchan !"

"Super ! Il est où ?"

"Il se repose dans sa chambre !"

"Il est malade ?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça !"

"Dans ce cas, je préfère ne pas le déranger ! Ça peut attendre !"

"Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! Cela ne le dérangera pas ! Cela lui fera plaisir de voir quelqu'un de nouveau !"

La jeune femme n'eut pas l'air très convaincue mais, accepta de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Kacchan. Une fois dans la chambre, elle resta pétrifiée face à la créature enchaînée dans la pièce.

Kacchan était toujours là où il l'avait laissé. Il avait été obligé de l'enchaîner quand il avait été mordu. Il se souvenait encore de son ami qui le suppliait de le tuer pour l'empêcher de devenir un mort-vivant lui aussi. Izuku n'avait pas pu faire cela. L'idée d'abattre son ami d'enfance lui était insupportable.

Il en avait toujours été incapable après la transformation de son ami d'enfance. Kacchan était toujours Kacchan. Il était donc possible de dire que c'était de sa faute si Kacchan était devenu comme ça. C'était pour cela qu'il devait s'occuper de lui.

"Mais c'est..."

"Grroooo..."

Izuku qui s'était déplacé derrière elle pour fermer la porte, lança un regard empli de tendresse au zombie.

"C'est Kacchan ! Il es magnifique, pas vrai ? Bonjour, Kacchan !"

Même dans cet état, il restait toujours aussi beau. Il fallait aussi dire qu'Izuku s'occupait très bien de lui.

"Mais, il faut abattre ce monstre !"

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? On est venu ici pour le nourrir ! Kacchan a besoin de manger, lui aussi !"

La jeune femme se retourna. Izuku put voir un éclair de compréhension traverser ses yeux mais, c'était trop tard pour elle. Il plongea le couteau qu'il avait ramené avec lui dans sa gorge. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier et s'effondra au sol.

"Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui, Kacchan ! Je t'ai ramené de la viande fraîche pour cette fois !"

La plupart du temps, il se contentait de ramener des morceaux de cadavres qu'il trouvait dans la rue ou dans les magasins. Il n'avait donc pas pu laisser passer une occasion pareille. Kacchan méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

"Grrrrrr..." râla le zombie à travers son bâillon.

Izuku n'avait eu pas d'autre choix que de lui en mettre un. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de lui, Kacchan tentait de le mordre. Il n'en voulait pas à la créature pour cela. Il savait que c'était son instinct qui lui disait de mordre tout être vivant qu'il voyait.

Pour cette raison, il ne le lui enlevait que quand il devait le nourrir.

"Oui, je sais que tu as faim, Kacchan ! Mais tu vas devoir attendre que je la découpe ! Tu ne vas pas tout manger d'un coup !"

Il s'affaira donc à la tâche. La femme s'avéra plus difficile à découper qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il fut obligé d'aller chercher une scie mais, même avec il galérait encore. Elle avait les os solides et, elle mettait du sang partout. Il devrait nettoyer tout cela plus tard. Kacchan ne pouvait pas rester dans une pièce dégueulasse.

D'abord, il devait nourrir Kacchan. Il déposa l'un des bras de la femme devant la créature.

"Bon, Kacchan, je vais t'enlever ton bâillon !" dit-il en se rapprochant du zombie. "Tu promets d'être sage ?"

"Grrrraaooo..."

Il prit cela pour un 'oui' et libéra la bouche de la créature qui n'attendit pas avant de se jeter sur son repas. Izuku s'éloigna de lui le temps de le laisser manger. Il savait qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes quand Kacchan n'avait plus son bâillon.

A chaque fois qu'il le lui enlevait et le remettait, il prenait toujours un risque mais, il savait comment s'y prendre avec le zombie depuis qu'il s'occupait de lui. Il devait toujours envoyer un truc dans la pièce pour forcer la créature à se retourner puis saisir le bâillon le plus rapidement possible.

"Graaaaaoooo..." râla Kacchan quand Izuku lui sauta dessus pour remettre son bâillon en place.

"Oui, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, Kacchan ! Mais c'est le seul truc qui me permet de m'occuper de toi !"

Une fois qu'il l'eut lâché, le zombie lui envoya un regard noir. Même en tant que mort-vivant, il gardait son sale caractère. Izuku n'avait cependant pas d'autre choix. Il ne se contentait pas de nourrir Kacchan.

Izuku devait s'occuper de lui à temps plein. Comme, il avait mis du sang partout, il devait aussi le nettoyer. En général, Kacchan n'aimait pas du tout ça et, c'était toujours la galère pour le laver. Il devait donc sortir encore plus de chaînes pour le faire se tenir tranquille.

Il lui brossait les cheveux aussi. Kacchan aimait bien ça. C'était le seul moment où il se laissait faire sans trop broncher. Izuku aimait aussi beaucoup ces moments. Cela lui permettait d'être proche de son ami d'enfance.

Il pensait donc qu'il s'occupait très bien de son Kacchan et, il avait l'intention de le faire jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
